Past memories
by nomuerta
Summary: Tia comes to Tulsa hoping to leave behind her past and move on with her life. In Tulsa she becomes a part of our favourite gang and a romance occurs. Will it be able to survive Tia’s past?
1. Chapter one

Past Memories  
  
Summary: Tia comes to Tulsa hoping to leave behind her past and move on with her life. In Tulsa she becomes a part of our favourite gang and a romance occurs. Will it be able to survive Tia's past?  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one!  
  
Chapter One  
  
I looked around me. This would be my new home and slowly I could forget about the last couple of months. The memories were still fresh and still very scary. I just hoped that leaving had sorted everything out. He couldn't find me here. Never!  
  
"Tia could you please help me with these boxes?" My mother's words cut across my thoughts. Lately she had been rather pale and it was my entire fault. If only I hadn't ever found him then we wouldn't have to live here. I smiled at Mum, she was my best friend and the only one who had been scared for me. I grabbed a box lifting it up and taking it to my new room. My room wasn't very flash but I liked it. The walls were a dark blue and it was just a simple square. Not the best of rooms but it would do. I placed the box next to my bed before going out to collect more. When I walked out Mum was talking to a big built man. He looked about twenty maybe.  
  
"Tia! Meet Darrel Curtis. This is my youngest daughter, Tia. My older daughter will be coming down later on in the week. She needs to sort out some, matters"  
  
"Just call me Darry" He smiled at me as I shook his hand. He didn't seem to bad, he was more Kadys age though. I quickly turned away from him and grabbed another box. I did not feel much like socialising.  
  
"I'm sorry she's just had a hard time..." I shook my head as I walked into the house. Hard time was not the right word. More like the worst time of my life.  
  
A/N: Ok and that's the first chapter! It's just the start so it's short! And I know that I have other unfinished stories but I just needed a new one! 


	2. Chapter two

Past Memories  
  
Summary: Tia comes to Tulsa hoping to leave behind her past and move on with her life. In Tulsa she becomes a part of our favourite gang and a romance occurs. Will it be able to survive Tia's past?  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one!  
  
Chapter two  
  
"Tia we have visitors!" I sat up on my bed wondering who would be coming to visit us on our first night at the house. I walked into the lounge and saw three boys sitting on our couch. I sat down on my chair cautiously. What was Mum thinking of inviting three boys over?  
  
"Well this is my daughter, Tia. She is 17 and still single" She wiggled her eyebrows at the boy in the middle.  
  
"Mum!" I groaned and closed my eyes. She could be so embarrassing and didn't she realise what I had just been through?  
  
"Sorry. Tia that is Ponyboy, Sodapop and Darry as you already know. They are our neighbours. They are going to be here for tea."  
  
"That's good to know" I replied flatly. I wasn't in the mood to be nice and polite. I did not trust guys and these three looked like guys so why should I trust them? Mum gave me a look warning me. I shrugged,  
  
"So do you want to come through and have dinner now?" I smiled at the thought of food, I was starving! I took my seat and looked at the food on the table. Corn beef, roast potatoes, roast carrots all my favourites! I looked at Mum,  
  
"Dig in!" I grinned and grabbed all the food I could. Mum sure knows how to make a dinner! The boys seemed to be piling even more food than me onto their plates! I wonder how they kept so skinny! For the next half an hour the table was silent as we all stuffed our faces with food. After I finished I sat back smiling to myself, I was really full! My smile fell as I realised that I would have to do the dishes! And there was going to be a lot of dishes to clean as well! Soon everybody was finished and Mum gave me another look. I frowned but didn't want to make a scene so instead I started clearing away the dishes.  
  
"Here let me help you with that" It was Sodapop. I smiled at him, thank goodness because I couldn't do this all myself! Slowly we got the table cleared and as Darry and Mum talked in the lounge Soda, Pony and I washed the dishes.  
  
"So where are you from?" Ponyboy asked me.  
  
"Michigan"  
  
"That's a while away" (A/N: Don't know America so hope it is!)  
  
"Yeah I know"  
  
"So why did you move?" Sodapop finally asked.  
  
"That's none of your business" I snapped. He wasn't about to find out anytime soon. He looked hurt and I felt kind of bad, "Sorry. Just some things happened there that I wouldn't mind forgetting" He nodded,  
  
"I'm sorry" An awkward silence followed that apology and it lasted until we finished the dishes. I let out the water, listening to the gurgling of the last bit of water. I then wiped down the benches before drying my hands and going back into the lounge.  
  
"Well we had better be going home now" Darry stood up and extended his hand to Mum, "Thank you for having us. I hope to see your older daughter soon"  
  
"I bet you do" I mumbled loud enough for only Soda to hear. He grinned at me and winked. I grinned right back.  
  
"Anytime. Have a nice night. Good night!"  
  
"See you Tia!" Soda said while Pony just waved. I smiled,  
  
"See you Pony and Soda. Sweet dreams!" And with that I closed the door.  
  
"Well they seemed nice enough and I am sure Kady will enjoy Darry's company"  
  
"Don't even think about it, Mum! Matchmaker is not your job" But I said it with a smile so she knew I was joking. "I'm going to bed now. Good night"  
  
"Good night darling" And with that I left to go to my bedroom.  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
I woke up at seven, rubbing my eyes. It may have been a Sunday but I never like sleeping in. I got out of bed and went straight to the shower. As I let the hot water wash over my body I started to think and then I started to cry and then I started to hate myself. This is what had been happening the last week and I just felt so out of control. Slowly I regained composure and turned the water off.  
  
"Tia! How much longer are you going to be?" Mum yelled through the door.  
  
"Five minutes, Mom!" I shouted back, "Why?" I was always suspicious when Mom asks that question.  
  
"Well the boys were going to show you around and have you meet more people" I groaned. Sometimes I wish Mom wouldn't interfere with my life so much. I quickly changed into some jeans and a plain black shirt and brushed my teeth before leaving the bathroom. I dumped my old clothes into the washing basket and moved over to my dresser. I sat down in front of the mirror and studied my reflection. I had ice blue eyes with rib length black hair. I was rather tanned which made a very strange combination. I brushed out my hair and quickly tied up my hair into a ponytail. I sighed before leaving my room to go downstairs.  
  
"Good morning, Tia." Mum said brightly, "There's some bacon and chips for you. Thought I would just treat you because I know that you have been a bit down lately" I smiled at her,  
  
"Thanks Mom. This is nice" I savoured the taste of the bacon before quickly devouring the rest of my breakfast. "That was real nice, thanks Mom" I smiled before helping her clean up the dishes.  
  
"So what do you think of those boys?" Mum asked, acting as if she wasn't trying to see if I liked any of them.  
  
"They're alright but I wouldn't even think about having a relationship with any of them if that's what you're getting at Mom" My Mom may be great but she wanted to get a little too involved in my life sometimes.  
  
"I wasn't implying anything I just wanted to see what you thought of them" I laughed because we both knew that wasn't true!  
  
There was a knock on the door that broke the silence that was between my mother and me.  
  
"Oh that will be them! Go answer the door, honey. Go have fun!" I put the tea towel away and went to answer the door. Standing there was Sodapop with another boy with black hair that was greased back in complicated swirls.  
  
"Hey Tia. This is my friend, Steve. Steve this is Tia" I shook his hand and looked at him cautiously. "So are you allowed to come out now?"  
  
"It is pretty early but Mum won't care she wants me to do this" I rolled my eyes and followed them out of the house. "So what exactly are we doing today?"  
  
"You will see soon" Sodapop grinned at me before entering his own house with Steve and I following. 


	3. Chapter three

Past Memories  
  
Summary: Tia comes to Tulsa hoping to leave behind her past and move on with her life. In Tulsa she becomes a part of our favourite gang and a romance occurs. Will it be able to survive Tia's past?  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one!  
  
Chapter three  
  
"Soda! Steve! Haven't seen you in so long!" A boy with a Mickey Mouse shirt on exclaimed as we walked in.  
  
"Yeah a whole minute, Two-Bit" Soda chuckled. "Well everybody this is Tia" Soda announced to Two-Bit and two other boys. "Tia the one with the black hair is Johnny" Soda said pointing out the shy looking boy, "And blondy is Dally" Soda pointed over to Dally. I smiled at both of them. Johnny returned my smile but Dally definitely didn't.  
  
"So what have we got planned for today?" Two-Bit asked standing up.  
  
"Well I thought we could show Tia around and we could introduce her to a couple of people" Soda explained to Two-Bit. Two-Bit grinned while looking at me up and down,  
  
"I'm sure we could get to know each other better" I smiled slightly,  
  
"I don't sleep with Mickey Mouse fans" Two-Bit laughed and slung an arm around my shoulder,  
  
"I like her! Now let's get started!"  
  
"You guys coming?" Addressing Pony, Dally and Johnny.  
  
"Naw Sylvia and me are supposed to be doing something today"  
  
"Me and Johnny are coming" Pony replied standing up with Johnny. And with that we set off to have my tour of Tulsa. I wasn't really comfortable with the guys but as the day wore on I began to trust them a little more. By the time the day had finished I knew a couple more people, a couple more places and the stupid segregation of the two sides. As soon as I entered the house Mom was all over me,  
  
"How was it? Did you meet more people? See more places? Do you like the boys? Have you taken a fancy to anyone?"  
  
"Mom! One question at a time please!"  
  
"Have you taken a fancy to anyone?"  
  
"Mom! Maybe" I grinned mischievously. I had actually found one guy but I wasn't ready quite yet. Mom's face lit up,  
  
"Tell me all about him!"  
  
"Well he is rather handsome and his name is Tim. That is all I have to tell. And I did meet more people and found more places and can you believe that they have segregation here?"  
  
"Yes unfortunately I do. Don't worry your pretty little head over it though. So what else?"  
  
"Nothing else Mom. I'm going to bed now I'm kind of tired"  
  
"It's only eight and you haven't had dinner yet!" "I had dinner with the boys and I am really tired, sorry. Good night"  
  
"Are you sure you are alright, Tia?" My mother asked concerned. I plastered a fake smile onto my face and nodded before disappearing into my room.  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
I awoke to the sound of my alarm going off. I groaned, school today. I really didn't feel like going but I knew Mom wouldn't let me get the day off. Slowly I pulled myself out of bed and went through my normal daily routine. Mom had breakfast all ready for me,  
  
"Morning sunshine! Pony has offered to come around and walk with you to school. Wasn't that nice of him?" I smiled I suppose it was. I ate my breakfast silently as my mother started babbling on about how nice it was here. She obviously hasn't opened her eyes yet because this place was not, by a long shot, a nice place.  
  
"Have to go to school now, bye Mom" I said as I heard a knock on the front door.  
  
"Have fun, Tia!" I smiled and walked towards the door. Not only was Ponyboy there but so was Steve and Two-Bit.  
  
"Why hello there young Madame! We are here to escort you to the place that you will love the most around here" I smiled at Two-Bit before closing the door behind me.  
  
"Do you talk much, Tia?" Steve asked kind of coldly. I looked at him, glaring,  
  
"When I feel like it, yes I do" Steve kind of backed off after that. Believe me you do not want to hurt me or get me upset because I could get real bitchy. The walk to school was rather amusing because Two-Bit was the only one talking. In about ten minutes we were walking through the gates of the school and I was feeling real nervous. I didn't want to be here. I wish I didn't have to run because then I wouldn't be here.  
  
"Are you alright, Tia? You look a bit pale" Pony pointed out quietly. I swallowed and nodded,  
  
"Just nervous. Do I just go there?" I asked pointing to the most flash building in the school. Pony nodded,  
  
"Don't worry, it isn't as scary when you get started" I smiled, that didn't calm me down but I could get through it. I have been through worse. Slowly I walked towards the building and opened the big glass doors. I walked over to the desk and waited for assistance.  
  
"Hello. How can I help you?" A lady with too much perfume and make up on asked me  
  
"I am a new student and I need my schedule"  
  
"Oh sure. What is your name?"  
  
"Tia Green" The lady chewed on her gum as she looked through some papers and finally producing my schedule,  
  
"There we go! Enjoy your first day at Tulsa High!" I raised my eyebrows before leaving the building in search of room 7b. It took me five minutes to find it and the bell had just rung so I was pretty good on time. I looked around at the unfamiliar faces and realised a split in the groups. The Socs and Greasers groups were quite prominent in this class. I sat down the back on the Greaser side by myself. A girl walked in and sat down next to me. She had dirty blonde hair; cold blue eyes and a tad too much make up on.  
  
"Hey I'm Sylvia"  
  
"Tia" I replied looking down at my desk.  
  
"First day huh? Oh you're that chick! Dally said you moved in to the house next to the Curtis's?"  
  
"Yeah that's me"  
  
"Thought you would be hotter because the way he was talking about you I thought I would have had to bash your head in" I looked alarmed at this comment, but she laughed so I guessed she wasn't going to bash my head in.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't bash your head in until either he makes a move or you make a move. Just stay away from him and you will be fine" I didn't like Sylvia at all but I nodded all the same. When the bell rang for interval Sylvia invited me over to her group of friends but I shook my head,  
  
"I planned to meet Two-Bit, sorry" Although I wasn't, Sylvia could talk for days and when she chewed her gum you could hear it a mile away. Everything about her annoyed me so much. Sylvia shrugged,  
  
"Your loss. Just remember what I said about Dally, alright?"  
  
"He ain't my type, Sylvia. Bye" I then quickly walked away from her. If all the girls around here were like that well looks like I'm going to have to hang around with the gang. 


	4. Chapter four

Past Memories  
  
Summary: Tia comes to Tulsa hoping to leave behind her past and move on with her life. In Tulsa she becomes a part of our favourite gang and a romance occurs. Will it be able to survive Tia's past?  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one!  
  
Chapter four  
  
"Mum I'm going next door for a little while, ok?" I shouted as I walked to my room, dropped my bag off and then walked back into the lounge.  
  
"See I knew you would like those boys" I smiled, yeah I didn't mind their company but I didn't exactly trust them yet. I walked next door and as soon as I opened the door Two-Bit started cat calling. I grinned,  
  
"You move quickly! Only met you yesterday"  
  
"Believe me I work a lot faster than that! Five minutes the quickest"  
  
"Wow, what a slut" I shrugged as Two-Bit made a face. I sat down on the couch next to Dally and watched Soda and Steve arm wrestle,  
  
"They always do this. You would think that they had no lives or something" Dally commented. I laughed as Soda lost to Steve because he was trying to give Dally the evils.  
  
"So," I started casually, "Tim have a girlfriend at the moment?" Dally looked and shrugged,  
  
"Probably not, he ain't the committed type. Why you interested?" I quickly shook my head, but we both knew that wasn't true.  
  
"Well there's going to be a party at Buck's tonight and he will be there if you want to come?"  
  
"On a Monday night? No I think I might pass until Friday maybe?"  
  
"Probably be one then too!"  
  
"Dally you shouldn't be encouraging her to those kind of parties, they're pretty wild" Steve commented  
  
"I can handle it!" I said, defensively.  
  
"Not trying to be mean it's just there's isn't much to them except drinking, smoking and having sex"  
  
"Oh" Maybe I didn't want to go?  
  
"Don't worry, I will be there so you don't have to worry about anything except drinking!" Dally commented grinning. I shrugged, I did want to go for Tim but not really sure if I wanted to go to the party.  
  
"HEY!" I jumped as Two-Bit yelled right in my ear. He was certainly loud! "I just thought of something!"  
  
"It's a miracle!" Soda commented. I laughed and Two-Bit just glared.  
  
"Anyway, you can come with me to the party!"  
  
"I thought I was going with Dally"  
  
"But he will ditch you for Sylvia!"  
  
"And you will ditch her for a blonde!" Dally stated. Two-Bit looked thoughtful for a minute,  
  
"But if we are both with her then there will be less chance of her being ditched!" I shook my head,  
  
"And she's not sure if she wants to even go!" I spoke up. If they were going to talk about me like I wasn't there, I was going to as well.  
  
"Tia did you just talk about yourself in third person?"  
  
"Yes" I smiled at Soda as he shook his head.  
  
"Are you staying for dinner tonight, Tia?" Darry asked from the kitchen. I shook my head,  
  
"Nah, Mum will want me home for tea but thanks for the sort of offer" I smiled, he smiled right back and then went straight back into the kitchen.  
  
"I should be getting home now anyway. Lots of homework to do" Two-Bit looked at me as if I was crazy, well of course he wouldn't do homework!  
  
"We haven't decided if you're coming to the party yet though!"  
  
"Let's just say I am ok? Now have fun all!"  
  
"Can you come back over after you've done your homework and had your tea?" Soda asked. I smiled at his gorgeous face but I didn't know why he was asking. I shook my head,  
  
"I think I might have an early. See you tomorrow ok?" Soda nodded and waved me goodbye. As I walked out the door I nearly ran poor Johnny over.  
  
"Sorry!" He gave me a smile and walked into the house as I went off to my own house.  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
As I woke up the clear skies didn't suggest that anything ugly could happen today, but as I dressed I felt as if something bad was going to happen. I packed my bag, pushing away the strange feeling. I walked into the kitchen to find a bowl of cereal waiting for me to eat it.  
  
"Thanks Mom" I smiled as I started in on my breakfast.  
  
"So how are you liking your school so far?" Mum questioned as she read the newspaper. Well maybe she wasn't reading the paper because how could she be talking to me at the same time?  
  
"I don't know. It's not as good as the old school" I commented a little sadly, "It's because of the stupid segregation. I hate it, Mom! I've heard of what happens around here and I really don't like it!" Mom put down the paper and smiled sympathetically,  
  
"I know it's not like home, sweety. You will grow to like it, I'm sure of it. Plus it is too dangerous for you to go back home"  
  
"It's too dangerous for me to be alive" I muttered. Mom gave me a funny look before returning back to her paper. I finished off my breakfast just as there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Bye Mom" I said before quickly going to answer the door. It was just Pony today. I smiled,  
  
"Hey. Here to help me get to school?" He nodded, blushing slightly. We then both left to walk to school where the feeling would consist until I got home. 


	5. Chapter five

Past Memories  
  
Summary: Tia comes to Tulsa hoping to leave behind her past and move on with her life. In Tulsa she becomes a part of our favourite gang and a romance occurs. Will it be able to survive Tia's past?  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one!  
  
Chapter five  
  
I walked home by myself because Pony had track after school and I had no idea where to find the other two so I just walked by myself. It took me a while to realise that a red mustang was following me. I had heard of what the Socs could do and they would have a mustang so I started to freak out. I started walking a little faster and just hoped that they wouldn't do anything for the next ten minutes because that was how long it was going to take me to walk home. My hope was crushed as the car stopped and four guys piled out of the car. I started to run and so did they. One of the guys grabbed my bag and yanked me back. I was so scared, I wanted them to leave me alone.  
  
"Why hello there, Tia! Heard so much about you!" I had no idea who this guy was but I think he may have been in my class. He snaked his arm around my waist while the other guys made a circle around us. I was so scared, I couldn't even speak. I didn't want to go through this again.  
  
"So if you'll just hop into the car now, Tia. We can change you from a greaser to a soc" The guy started pulling me over to the car. I shook my head and stood still.  
  
"Believe me, you do not want to fight us" The guy whispered into my ear, tightening his grip around my waist. I was scared shitless but I did not want to go through it all again.  
  
"So come on, let's go for a ride" I still tried to stand still, that was until I got a punch in the face. Then I started crying and the guy picked me up by the waist and tried to shove me into his car.  
  
"Hey! Let go of her!" It was Two-Bit! I was so glad! Two-Bit, Dally and Steve all came running over. They were outnumbered but I had learnt a couple of things back at home. They all picked a guy while the one holding me still kept on trying to force me into the car. I tried to wrestle out of his grip but it was too strong so I bit his hand real hard so he had to let me go. I then turned around and kicked him where it would hurt the most. He howled in pain,  
  
"You little bitch!" He then pushed me into the front seat of the car and sat on top of me, "I'm going to get what I want so don't try to fight it!" He then brought something down on my head real hard and my vision was blurred then finally everything turned black.  
  
When I finally awoke I was lying down on a couch somewhere. I looked around, trying to figure out the blurred pictures.  
  
"Tia, are you alright?" It was Mom. I could tell she had been crying.  
  
"Mom?" Then a sharp pain in my head came back with all the memories. I then started to cry myself and I felt arms go around me. They weren't Mom's arms though, I could tell her hug apart from anybody else's. I didn't care who was giving me a hug; I was so scared I just needed one.  
  
"We're sorry, Tia. We never realised you were going to walk home by yourself. We're real sorry" It was Soda who was hugging me and saying sorry. I would have said it wasn't their fault but I was crying too much to make out even one word. When I finally calmed down a little I sat up and looked at Mom. She seemed real upset,  
  
"It was just like at home with him, Mom. I was so scared!" Mom nodded just as the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get that" Mom left the room to go answer the phone.  
  
"We're real sorry, Tia"  
  
"It wasn't your fault, don't worry" I smiled weakly at Soda and Two-Bit.  
  
"Tia! It's for you" I frowned but got up and went over to the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tia? Hey it's Mary!" Mary was my only friend back home.  
  
"Mary! Hey!"  
  
"Sorry I can't talk for long, but I just rang to warn you"  
  
"Warn me? About what?" I was starting to get worried.  
  
"Paul is looking for you. I don't know if he knows where you are but I thought I would just warn you"  
  
"Oh, thanks Mary. Got to go, bye" I then hung up the phone. Mom looked at me,  
  
"Paul's looking for me" I couldn't handle this, everything was going wrong at once! Soda and Two-Bit walked into the room.  
  
"Tia, are you alright? You look a bit pale" Soda commented gently.  
  
"I think she needs to be left alone sorry guys. She's got a lot to deal with at the moment" They nodded,  
  
"Just come over when you feel up to it ok?" Soda looked real worried. I nodded slowly. After they left I collapsed onto the couch.  
  
"He can't find me, can he?"  
  
"He could, Tia. Just keep around all the guys and you will be alright ok?" I nodded,  
  
"I'm going to be now ok, Mom? Good night"  
  
"Night Tia, I love you" I nodded, love wasn't going to stop me. Not tonight. Tonight was going to be the night when I finally did it. I walked up to my room and lay down for a little while, crying and thinking too much until I finally decided I had had enough. I pulled the knife out from under my bed. I started with my arms, feeling my problems flowing freely with the blood. I then dragged the knife along my vein, crying and laughing at the same time. It would all be gone soon, all gone! There was a knock on the door and Mom walked in.  
  
"Tia! What-" Mom grabbed the knife out of my hand and threw it out the window! "Oh my god, what do-" Mom was crying and I felt bad but she ruined it all!  
  
"Get out! LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY! I HATE THIS!" There was a knock on the door but we just ignored it. Mom went to the phone but I fought her,  
  
"DON'T! Please Mom!" Mom just shook me off and dialled the number. There was so much blood, so much blood and Mom was crying and it was awful. The door opened and Darry came in followed by Soda. I fell to the ground, giving up. No one was going to let me do it, they didn't have to go through what I had to, none of them understood!  
  
"Oh my gosh! What's happened!" Soda asked looking at the blood and me on the ground crying and Mom crying into the phone.  
  
"GO AWAY!" I yelled at them, I didn't want them here! I didn't want to be here! Soda then realised where all the blood was coming from and all I wanted to do was crawl away and hide. He didn't look at me with pity though, it was alarm and he just held me, rocking me back and forth.  
  
"I'm sorry," I kept on saying over and over. Things were getting so screwed up. Soon I heard the ambulance arrive but that's all I remembered before the blackness took over.  
  
A/N: Hope that wasn't too dramatic 


	6. Chapter six

Past Memories  
  
Summary: Tia comes to Tulsa hoping to leave behind her past and move on with her life. In Tulsa she becomes a part of our favourite gang and a romance occurs. Will it be able to survive Tia's past?  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one!  
  
Chapter six  
  
When I awoke next I was lying down on a white bed and there were machines all around me.  
  
"Tia! You're awake! Oh I am so glad! I was so worried!" Then Mom looked like she was trying very hard not to cry, "Why did you do it, Tia?"  
  
"I don't want him to get me, Mom. I couldn't stand him finding me" Mom nodded. I shook my head, "I'm sorry, Mom" Mom started crying again,  
  
"I don't know what I would do without you, Tia. I just don't know" I nodded. I didn't want her here now because she was just upsetting me.  
  
"Oh Soda and Two-Bit are here to see you if you want?" Mom said after she calmed down a little. I nodded, better them than Mom. Mom left the room and a minute later Two-Bit and Soda came in.  
  
"Hey Tia! How you doing?" Two-Bit asked cheerfully. I smiled,  
  
"Been better, how about you?"  
  
"Oh same here! You know with Soda turning out to like you and all, I'm heart broken!" I laughed and Soda hit him,  
  
"I do not like her in that way and be more, hospital like"  
  
"I don't mind. It's actually better." Two-Bit gave Soda a knowing look and then grinned.  
  
"Tia, can you tell me why?" Soda asked seriously. I shook my head, he wouldn't understand. I felt the pain come back with the fear. I didn't want anybody to know why I did it, only Mom.  
  
"I can't just yet" I told him, looking at him, wanting to break down again. "I'm sorry, Soda"  
  
"That's alright" Soda smiled and patted my hand. I smiled; it was nice to know someone was there.  
  
"I'm a bit tired so do you mind if I go to sleep?"  
  
"Not at all. Please come over as soon as you can? We're all here for you, Tia" I smiled. Good to know even if they hardly knew me. Two-Bit and Soda left and I fell into a carefree dream.  
  
THURSDAY  
  
I had to spend a couple more days in the hospital before they finally let me go home. They made me make an appointment to see a stupid person who wouldn't help me at all.  
  
"Tia! You're back!" It was Two-Bit. I smiled as I walked into the Curtis household. It was good to be back. Two-Bit almost tackled me with a spine- crunching hug.  
  
"Ok-can't-breath!" I stated. Two-Bit laughed and let go.  
  
"Can I have a look?" He asked. I shook my head,  
  
"Too much hassle. When I need to change the bandage, I'll call you, ok?" Two-Bit nodded and sat me down on the couch. Dally was next to me but he was looking at me funny and I did not like it at all.  
  
"Why did you do it?" He asked.  
  
"I can't tell you" I answered.  
  
"Because you did it for attention" He commented coldly. I held back the tears and got up,  
  
"I'm going home" I got up from the couch and Soda went to stop me but I just shook him off, "I ain't coming back either because you probably all think it! There's a lot about me that you have no idea about so don't you try to tell me why I fucken did it!" I then walked out of the house, promising I would never go back. I heard footsteps behind me,  
  
"Tia! Can I please talk to you?" It was Soda.  
  
"No! Go away and leave me alone!"  
  
"Tia! Can we please go for a walk?" I sighed and decided I might as well give him a bit of a chance.  
  
"Why do you want to walk?" I asked as we started walking down the road. I mentally closed myself off, if he thought he was going to get through to me well he was wrong.  
  
"Don't worry about Dally, he doesn't understand anything" I nodded. "Please don't think that anyone else thinks that"  
  
"I don't care what you guys think. You can think I'm an attention seeker or that I've got some head problems or whatever, I just don't care!" I told Soda stressing the last four words. "I don't even know why I got to know you guys. I'm going to stay out of your life from now on. Have fun" I smiled slightly and started to walk back home. Soda stopped me,  
  
"Tia, please don't do that. We all like you and we want to get to know you better, help you through whatever you are going through"  
  
"You know what, Soda? I don't need yours or anybody else's help. You know what I need? To turn back time and erase the stupid mistake I made that has driven me here! That's the only thing I can do!"  
  
"Who don't you want to get you?"  
  
"That's none of your god damn business alright? Just leave me the fuck alone!" I then walked away from Soda. I saw the hurt on his face, but I didn't care. No way was I going to get hurt again.  
  
"Tia! I like you! Please don't forget us" He then did the thing I least expected him to do. He kissed me. I quickly pulled away,  
  
"Why did you have to do that?" Things were getting more screwed up by the minute. He looked even more hurt,  
  
"I like you, Tia" He said quietly. I turned away from him,  
  
"I just can't do this, sorry" I turned away and walked away, leaving a hurt Soda on the side of the road. 


	7. Chapter seven

Past Memories  
  
Summary: Tia comes to Tulsa hoping to leave behind her past and move on with her life. In Tulsa she becomes a part of our favourite gang and a romance occurs. Will it be able to survive Tia's past?  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one!  
  
Chapter seven  
  
"Tia, back so soon?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to bed now, ok? I'm real tired" Of course this was a lie. Mom looked at me sceptically; maybe she thought I was going to do something again.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want dinner?"  
  
"I'm fine. Don't worry I'm just real tired ok? Good night"  
  
"Good night" Mom replied with a look of concern. I walked into my room and changed into my nightwear before turning off my light and climbing into my bed. It was at that time that I decided tomorrow night, I was going to get real drunk and forget everything. I fell asleep with that comforting thought in my head.  
  
FRIDAY  
  
"Tia, honey?" I groaned and looked at the clock, it was ten! How did I sleep in so late? Oh no, I was late for school! "Do you want your breakfast now?" I looked and saw Mom was carrying a tray. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. Mom handed me the tray and sat down on my bed. She was silent as I ate my breakfast.  
  
"Have I done something wrong?" Oh no, she's going to get emotional on me.  
  
"Mom, I really don't need this, alright? Just leave me alone and I will sort it out myself" Mom looked hurt. I was hurting a lot of people lately.  
  
"You don't understand what you mean to me, Tia. If you did you would not have done it" I moved the tray onto the ground and moved out of the bed,  
  
"I told you to leave me alone! You have no idea how hard everything is on me because if you did then you would understand why I did it" I grabbed some clothes and went to the shower. I could hear Mom crying. All I wanted was to feel clean and forget everything. Slowly I took off the bandages and plasters covering my arms and looked at what I had done to myself. I climbed into the shower and felt myself fall away from the world as the warm water washed over myself. As I dried myself off there was a knock on the door,  
  
"Tia, Soda is here to see you"  
  
"Tell him to go away, I don't want him here" I heard Mum sigh and then walk away. What was he doing here anyway? I didn't want to see him and he knew that! I opened the door and walked straight to my room. I could hear talking. I walked into the kitchen and there was Soda talking to Mum. They looked they were having a pretty serious conversation.  
  
"She's just been through so much and I don't think she's coping well so," I cut Mum off  
  
"So if you get out of my house I will feel like I could cope better"  
  
"Tia, do not be so rude!"  
  
"I will stop being rude when you both just back off! And Soda I'm pretty sure you have work!"  
  
"I got the day off," He said quietly, looking away from me. I was so angry,  
  
"Well go spend it with your friends!" I then walked out of the house. I realised how dangerous it was to be going out alone again but I wasn't really thinking properly. I walked to the Dingo and ordered some chips.  
  
"Hey Tia" It was Steve. I grabbed my chips and walked over to a table, ignoring him. "I thought you were tuff, but now I just think you're a cold heartless bitch! You think you're better than us that's the only reason why you don't want to know any of us. Soda was really hurt when he came back yesterday. You think you've got some real big problems and that's why you have to ignore us. We all have problems, Tia! Just get over yourself you're not as great as you think you are!" I had enough; I turned around and punched him real hard. I was so angry with everybody and he just wound me up enough to be on the receiving end of the anger.  
  
"You have no fucken clue so get a fucken life and leave me the fuck alone!" I then quickly walked out of the dingo before Steve could retaliate. I walked over to a park. I sat down on the fountain and placed my head in my hands, I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I didn't mean to make anyone angry but I was doing it so well! It was at least an hour before I was interrupted  
  
"Tia?" It was Sodapop. I looked away, ashamed of how I had treated him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Soda. I don't know what's wrong with me, and I didn't mean to hurt you. Everything's just real screwed up at the moment" Soda sat down next to me,  
  
"Don't be sorry, Tia. You are going through a hard time and you're just trying to cope with it. Just please don't block everybody out"  
  
"I'm sorry, Soda. That's the only thing I can do. If I get to know you or your friends then all it will bring is more hurt and confusion so I'm sorry" I got off the side of the fountain and walked away from Soda yet again.  
  
FRIDAY NIGHT  
  
I changed into the only skirt I had in my wardrobe and a plain black boob tube. I pulled on some knee high black boots and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I turned away and walked out of my bedroom.  
  
"I'm going out ok Mum?"  
  
"Where are you going dressed like that?"  
  
"A party. Be back at midnight. Bye" I then walked out the door without hearing whatever Mum said. I walked over to Buck's house only barely remembering where it was. I could already hear music and I wasn't even in the house yet. I opened the door and instantly my vision was clouded over by smoke. I looked around and realised how I didn't really want to be here alone when I heard my name being called out.  
  
"Tia! Over here!" It was Tim! I slowly walked over to him and sat on the couch next to him. He turned his attention away from the slut he was talking to and paid full attention to me now, looking me up and down. "Wow you look great" I smiled shyly. "So how are you liking Tulsa so far?" I shrugged.  
  
"I hate it"  
  
"Yeah heard about your suicide attempt. I'm glad you didn't go through with it" I looked down at my bandaged arms and then smiled at Tim. He was glad I didn't go through with it!  
  
"Let's go somewhere a bit quieter! Upstairs maybe?" I nodded and followed his lead going up the stairs. We sat down on the bed and talked for about five minutes before Tim made a move. He kissed me roughly and then his hands started to move around on my body. I pushed him away,  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Well what else happens in bedrooms at these parties?" He grinned. "Plus you were inviting it dressed like that! Come on, let's have a little fun!" Tim tried to force himself onto me but I just pushed him away.  
  
"Have fun screwing a slut, Tim because you ain't getting nowhere with me you fucken sleaze" I walked out of the bedroom, feeling disgusted with myself. Of course he would have only wanted that, I mean he ain't the committed type! I was fooling myself thinking that I would have a serious relationship with him.  
  
"You stupid fool! You don't want to get to know anybody, remember?" I muttered myself as I walked out of the house. I then started to walk home but instead of going home, I went to go see Soda. 


	8. Chapter eight

Past Memories  
  
Summary: Tia comes to Tulsa hoping to leave behind her past and move on with her life. In Tulsa she becomes a part of our favourite gang and a romance occurs. Will it be able to survive Tia's past?  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one!  
  
Chapter eight  
  
I knocked on the door and Darry answered the door. He looked me over and frowned,  
  
"Can I please talk to Soda?"  
  
"So you can hurt him again?" I looked down, of course he would be angry with me.  
  
"This time I'm not going to"  
  
"I'm not sure if I believe you" I started to turn away but Soda stopped me.  
  
"Please leave us, Darry" Darry looked disgruntled but left anyway. "What do you want?"  
  
"Soda please forgive me," I started, looking down "I have been stupid and I do not wish to push you away because you are going to be the best person around this area that I meet. I realised that I do need friends and possibly a boyfriend" I stated, hinting, not wanting to look up and see his reaction.  
  
"Just if you promise me not to push me away again" I looked up and smiled,  
  
"I will try" I joked. Soda grinned and then suddenly pulled me into a hug. I smiled and then cried,  
  
"I'm so sorry, Soda. I'm so sorry!"  
  
"It's alright! Sh, don't cry please" I couldn't help it, I was happy he forgave me but also disgusted at Tim and myself. I then explained to Soda why I was crying. It was pathetic but the smallest things were starting to get to me.  
  
"Oh, Tia" Was all Soda said before pulling me into another hug. I loved his hugs, I loved his smile I loved everything about him and I wondered how I had been able to push him away.  
  
"Well what do we have here? The slut that Tim went all the way with?" It was Dally. I was confused,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Everybody knows Tia! Tim's telling everyone!"  
  
"But we did nothing!"  
  
"Well that's not what everyone thinks now!" Dally laughed and then noticed Soda's arm around me. His expression changed, "So now you go out with this slut then? This same slut who has hurt you already! You are thick Soda, very thick!" Soda looked away. I sighed,  
  
"I'm going to go home now, ok? Thanks Soda" I hugged him and then walked back home. I waved to him just before I walked into my house and felt suddenly happier.  
  
"Tia, it's only nine"  
  
"I know. Didn't really enjoy the party. Anything good on tv?"  
  
"Not really"  
  
"Ok then might go to bed then. Good night"  
  
"Night, Tia. I love you!" That was a very rare statement for Mum but I took no notice. I was too tired to care and too thoughtful to notice.  
  
SATURDAY  
  
I awoke early and started my day with my daily ritual. Once I was finished I went into the kitchen and cooked both Mum and myself a big breakfast.  
  
"Where is my daughter? I want her back!" Mum laughed as she entered the kitchen as she saw bacon, hash browns and chips sitting on the table for her.  
  
"I got up early and I was bored so yeah. Good morning mum!"  
  
"You seem to be happy today"  
  
"And I am! Remember Sodapop? Well guess who is my boyfriend now?"  
  
"I knew it! He's so gorgeous and he's so nice!" Mum smiled, "I'm hoping he will make you forget Paul because not all guys are like him!"  
  
"I know it's just-"  
  
"Tia! Mum!" It was Kady! I quickly got up and hugged her! Kady may be my big sister but we got along real well and I loved her so much!  
  
"Don't hog her Tia!" Mum laughed. Kady also laughed,  
  
"I've only been gone a week! So what's been happening lately? What happened to your arms, Tia?" I looked away,  
  
"Don't worry about it. How have you been?"  
  
"Tia!"  
  
"Just something happened alright? Just drop it! Believe me this place isn't as great as you think it is! I got jumped second day I was here!"  
  
"Really?" Kady looked at me, concerned. I nodded,  
  
"Yeah but then there is one great guy here, Sodapop! Oh and his older brother can't wait to meet you!" I laughed to break the seriousness that had fallen over us. Kady grinned,  
  
"He good looking?"  
  
"Very! Wait Sodapop is Darry's alright!" I laughed, as there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" I opened the door and there was Sodapop. I grinned and hugged him, then took his hand and led him into the kitchen.  
  
"Kady this is my boyfriend, Soda and Soda this is my sister is Kady" Soda held out his hand and smiled at Kady,  
  
"Pleased to meet you," He said. Wow, he had manners! Kady grinned,  
  
"Wow he is gorgeous!" Kady commented, winking at me. I grinned and turned red. Soda just laughed.  
  
"I'm sure Darry will love you! Can you please come meet him?"  
  
"Yeah please Kady!"  
  
"Ok sure then! That ok with you Mum?"  
  
"Sure go ahead! Have fun!" With that we walked out the door and over to the Curtis's!  
  
A/N: Thanks to ALL my reviewers even if there aren't many!!! Paul will be coming not the next chapter but the chapter after that! 


	9. Chapter nine

Past Memories  
  
Summary: Tia comes to Tulsa hoping to leave behind her past and move on with her life. In Tulsa she becomes a part of our favourite gang and a romance occurs. Will it be able to survive Tia's past?  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one!  
  
A/N: Ok thanks to all my reviewers...  
  
Mrs. SodapopCurtis: I come from New Zealand. And as you will see Darry still angry at Tia.  
  
Karlei Shaynner: Haha that would be very dramatic wouldn't it!! Will keep that in mind but going to change it so then you don't know what is going to happen!!  
  
Sara1664: I know I should make the chapters longer but I probably won't haha sorry!  
  
And thanks to everyone else for their encouraging reviews!!!  
  
Chapter nine  
  
"Darry! Someone here to meet you!" Soda yelled. Darry came out from the kitchen looking puzzled but stopped when he saw Kady. Kady grinned,  
  
"Hello. I'm Kady, Tia's older sister" Kady held out her hand and Darry took it,  
  
"I'm Darry, Soda's older brother. Pleased to meet you" He cracked a rare grin.  
  
"Right back at you!" Kady grinned and then looked around, "So this is where you live" Kady was resorting to idle chitchat, which she rarely did and meant that she was trying to impress Darry.  
  
"Yes it is. It isn't much but it's home. Somewhere everyone is welcome" Darry stressed the word everyone, glaring at me slightly as he said it. He was still angry with me. I looked away from him and smiled at Two-Bit who was sitting on the ground staring at Kady.  
  
"Down Two-Bit!" I grinned as he smirked at me. Kady was real pretty; I had to give her that much. Kady had red-brown shoulder length hair that went very well with her bright green eyes. Her figure was slim and she had curves in all the right places. Kady was one of those people blessed with perfect looks, sometimes I got jealous of her but then I got over it because I did drag in a few boys myself. Two-Bit jumped up and grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckles.  
  
"Prince Two-Bit at your service" Kady laughed and looked at me,  
  
"You have some pretty weird friends"  
  
"Only him, the rest are fine" Soda replied, grinning.  
  
"So you got anything planned for today, Soda?" Darry questioned. Soda shrugged his shoulders,  
  
"Maybe show Kady around" I nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh. Well you will all have to come over for tea tonight. We could make it an only family dinner maybe?"  
  
"Hey! I need to be fed to!" Two-Bit protested from the ground.  
  
"Well then go to your own house" I replied laughing.  
  
"Well then it's settled. We will be having dinner over here after your tour of Tulsa. Well you have fun now and be careful" When Darry said that the first time the guys showed me around I thought he was just being overprotective but as I found out quickly and harshly he had every right to say it. With that Soda, Kady and myself left to have a tour of Tulsa.  
  
Just as I thought that the tour was over and we were home free a red mustang pulled out in front of us. I paled considerably as the driver got out.  
  
"What's wrong, Tia?" I could not reply to my sisters question. The driver walked over to me and touched my cheek, I pulled away from him.  
  
"Just you wait Tia, wait until you are all alone and defenceless"  
  
"There never will be a time" Soda replied angrily. The driver grinned and walked back to his car. Kady looked at me questiongly.  
  
"Let's go" I did not want her to know just yet. Kady understood and the walk home was silent. No one understood what happened and no one would. As soon as we got back I wanted to go home and cry. I kissed Soda briefly,  
  
"I will be back for dinner ok?"  
  
"Can't you stay for longer?" There was a pleading tone in his voice. I looked at him and realised that I couldn't leave him.  
  
"I suppose I can" I smiled and Kady looked at me then him.  
  
"Well I will leave you two alone and go find Darry" Kady raised her eyes at me suggestively. I grinned as she walked away.(A/N: I was NOT drunk when I wrote that...no matter what anyone else says!)  
  
"Come on, let's go to the park" I took his hand, dragging him along to the park. We sat by the fountain for a rather long time just talking and kissing. It was good. I really liked Soda as I found out by that fountain.  
  
"Come on we should be going back now" Soda said standing up.  
  
"Wait just a minute. Tia, haven't seen you in so long" A shadow fell over the both of us and my insides turned to ice. No, please make it a dream  
  
A/N: You probably all know who it is but oh well! Sorry it took so long to update! 


	10. Chapter ten

Past Memories  
  
Summary: Tia comes to Tulsa hoping to leave behind her past and move on with her life. In Tulsa she becomes a part of our favourite gang and a romance occurs. Will it be able to survive Tia's past?  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one!  
  
A/N: Ok thanks to all my reviewers...  
  
And thanks to everyone else for their encouraging reviews!!!  
  
Chapter ten  
  
I looked up to seal my worst fear. Soda looked at me questionably,  
  
"Soda, you know how I said-"Paul cut me off,  
  
"She hasn't told you yet? I am her boyfriend" I clung to Soda's arm,  
  
"No you aren't! Soda is my boyfriend. Please leave me alone Paul" I replied quietly, I was so scared.  
  
"Now why would I want to leave my girlfriend alone?" Paul replied emphasising girlfriend. Soda looked real hurt and betrayed. He didn't understand and he didn't look like he wanted to. Soda realised my grip from him and started to walk off,  
  
"I never want to see you again Tia. You are the worst thing that has ever happened to me" With that he walked away. I tried to walk away as well but Paul grabbed a hold of me.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere you little bitch" I kept my mouth shut because I knew that if I did scream that nobody would do anything and that I would pay for it later on. He held my arm so tightly that I swear I was going to bruise. He dragged me over to his car and chucked me in. I could run now, I was faster than Paul. I took my chance and just as he got into his seat I took off. I could hear his furious yells behind me but no way was he going to catch up with me and he knew it. Of course I didn't really think about the car at the time. Paul just drove along side me as I ran,  
  
"Why are you doing this, Tia? You are only hurting yourself"  
  
"Leave me the fuck alone!" I can see the house, I am nearly there!  
  
"I love you Tia!"  
  
"If you loved me then you wouldn't stalk me and hurt me!"  
  
"You need to be taught lessons, Tia. You can not just go off and do anything. Like you have done just now. Moving away without telling me. You will need to be punished for that but after we can make up in the way you love" I shivered involuntarily the way he was talking about was the worst part with being with him. I looked at the house and Soda was sitting outside on the porch, glaring daggers at me. I knew I had hurt him and maybe I deserved what I got. I stopped running.  
  
"Soda" He looked away from me. I felt so bad. If only he knew. Paul got out of the car,  
  
"Come on Tia let's go home" I decided, well if Soda didn't want me then what else was the use of living here.  
  
"Tell Kady I have gone with Paul please Soda" With that he forced me into the car.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"It's a surprise" He grinned. I knew where we were going. We were going back to where I came from. We drove and drove. It seemed like the drive would never end. It was when I decided that we were just going to keep on driving that he pulled up. I knew where we were, we were at his house.  
  
"Come on Tia" He dragged me out of the car. This was going to be the worst beating I ever received. I didn't care though, no one would care anymore. I let him drag me up the stairs. I let him beat me with in an inch of my life and never before had I experienced so much pain. I cried and lay in my own blood, wondering when my life would be good again. Of course, Paul did not want me to die so he finally dragged me to the hospital and there I lay for a good few days hoping that Soda would one day forgive me.  
  
A/N: Short, crappy chapter. Just needed to update. Hope will get better next chapter. 


	11. Chapter eleven

Past Memories  
  
Summary: Tia comes to Tulsa hoping to leave behind her past and move on with her life. In Tulsa she becomes a part of our favourite gang and a romance occurs. Will it be able to survive Tia's past?  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one!  
  
A/N: Ok thanks to all my reviewers...  
  
And thanks to everyone else for their encouraging reviews!!!  
  
Chapter eleven (Soda POV)  
  
"Hey kid, why you looking so gloomy?" Darry asked sitting next to me  
  
"Tia went off with Paul, her boyfriend"  
  
"What? She has hurt you again! I do not know why you must stay with her! She is bad news for you!"  
  
"Who is?" Kadee asked wrapping her arms around Darry.  
  
"Your sister! She had run off with her boyfriend, Paul!"  
  
"P-Paul?" Kadee visibly paled, "When?"  
  
"Two hours ago. Why?"  
  
"He was the reason she moved here, Soda! He isn't her boyfriend! Well technically he is but he does nothing but treat her like shit and hit her! Oh my god, I can't believe this! Excuse me" Kadee ran back over to her house.  
  
"Oh no. Do you really think she was telling the truth?" I asked Darry. Darry looked worried and nodded,  
  
"Come on, we're going to find her! I will get Kadee, she will know where we are going"  
  
TIAS POV  
  
On the second day, when I was sort of awake I got a shock. My mind was fuzzled so I thought that maybe it was a dream.  
  
"Soda? Soda is that you?"  
  
"Yeah it is, Tia" He smiled and he looked sad, "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you"  
  
"Don't worry, it was my fault. I didn't tell you so you wouldn't have known. Please sit with me" I answered thickly, my mind was still very clogged up. Soda sat down and that is when I saw Darry and Kadee.  
  
"He beat you up real bad this time didn't he?" Kadee looked real upset, I didn't mean to get her upset.  
  
"Yeah. It was because I moved away and didn't tell him. I deserved it I suppose"  
  
"NO! You didn't!" Soda yelled which startled me "Nobody deserves this, Tia, especially not you. You are the best most caring person in the world" I smiled.  
  
"Thank you but you know we can't be together. Paul won't like it" That was the last thing I said before giving into sleep. The next time I woke Paul was sitting next to me.  
  
"Oh you are awake, Tia! I am so happy" He smiled and squeezed my hand. I wondered why he was being so nice but realised it was because the nurse was in the room.  
  
"I will leave you two alone then" The nurse smiled at us before leaving. 'No come back!' my mind screamed as she left.  
  
"You silly girl! If only your body wasn't so weak then you wouldn't be here and I wouldn't have to pretend I gave a shit!"  
  
"If only you hadn't beat me within inches of my life I wouldn't be here you worthless scum!" I thought that since I was in the hospital I would be safe but no, he hit me, just not as hard. I started crying and buzzed for the nurse.  
  
"No don't! Tia! Stop crying, I didn't mean it!"  
  
"Get the fuck away from me!" I pushed him as far as I could and was glad the nurse came in at that time, "Get him away from me please" The nurse looked at me strange but she escorted Paul out of the room. I soon passed out and was glad to be rid of Paul. Soda didn't visit me for the rest of the time I was in hospital and I thought that it was a good idea. The next few days passed by quickly and in a haze. I fell in and out of consciousness and the pain was starting to become a little bearable.  
  
"Tia. You can come home tomorrow" It was Paul and he was smiling at me. I frowned and checked for a nurse but it was only us two. Why was he being so nice to me?  
  
"Oh ok then" I replied not really knowing what else to say.  
  
"I am very sorry for all this Tia, but we can put this all in the past and have a happy life together," He said this all with a smile.  
  
"Yes we can, Paul. Why, if I may ask, are you being so nice to me?"  
  
"I have been thinking and I saw how much you seemed to like that other guy," Paul's eyes turned into a glare but then he smiled again, "And I want to make you that happy. I don't want to make you sad and upset, I love you Tia"  
  
"You don't know what love is" I sneered. Paul would not trick me again. He had done this once before and look at where we were now. His face distorted and his smile turned straight into anger.  
  
"Well then you are staying with me and I can make it very unpleasant for you"  
  
"I have lived through nearly two years of it so I think I can put it up with it for a little while longer. Now come pick me up tomorrow. Go home now" Paul looked at me angrily and I was scared he was going to hit me again but he just stalked out of the room. I let out a sigh; life was going to be very bad for me from now on I thought. Little did I know that would all change.  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
"Thanks" I smiled at the receptionist as I signed out. Paul was waiting outside for me and even though I hated him, I could not deny he was very handsome. Maybe he did really want to change, maybe.  
  
"Hey Paul" I smiled and hugged him. Paul seemed a bit taken aback by this gesture. "I was thinking and I was to hard on you yesterday. Can we start over? Just forget everything that has happened" I knew that I could never forget everything that had happened but I could put it all behind me for the safety of myself. You never know Paul may become gentle.  
  
"Are you sure?" He looked at me sceptically but I smiled and nodded. He smiled and kissed me, but not as roughly as usual. I could get used to this, I thought. I thought how weird Kadee and Soda would think I am but I was doing this for my own protection. If I didn't do this then who knows if he would stop from killing me. Little did I know my effort was never needed.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long! I have been busy with school and work. Guess what? I AM LEAVING SCHOOL FOREVER!!!! Tomorrow is my last day and I'm only 15! Haha...I'm working full time at four square for six weeks and then going off to Polytec! I am so happy!!!!! Well hope you all have great days :D!!! 


	12. Chapter twelve

Past Memories  
  
Summary: Tia comes to Tulsa hoping to leave behind her past and move on with her life. In Tulsa she becomes a part of our favourite gang and a romance occurs. Will it be able to survive Tia's past?  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one!  
  
A/N: Ok thanks to all my reviewers...  
  
And thanks to everyone else for their encouraging reviews!!!  
  
Chapter twelve  
  
When we arrived at Paul's house I could see he had been busy. His house was tidy and he even had a welcome home banner, maybe he really was changing.  
  
"Wow, this is different" Paul smiled and kissed me again,  
  
"I want everything to be completely different. I want us to start over and with that it means we need to have our first date again. So what do you think of going out to the movies with me?" I grinned; I really liked this new Paul. I wondered what made him change.  
  
"I would love to" I didn't care what made him change or how strange it was that he changed so drastically, I just loved having the new Paul. He smiled and hugged me.  
  
"Now, you need to rest before we go out" He lead me to my old bedroom and lay me down gently. "Do not move. If you want anything, use this bell" He rang a small bell on the side of my bed. "You are to be treated like the queen you are" He kissed my forehead and then left.  
  
I frowned as I thought. Paul was up to something because nobody could change over night. The phone ringing interrupted my thoughts. Soon Paul walked in and handed the phone to me.  
  
"Hello?" It was Mum.  
  
"Tia! Where are you? Are you alright?"  
  
"I am at Paul's and yes I am. He is being nice to me. I think I should move back"  
  
"Tia you know that it won't last. Please come back home" I whispered, so Paul could not hear me,  
  
"You know I can't. Paul will just come after me again"  
  
"This time you will have friends protecting you"  
  
"I have to think about it, Mum. I will ring you in the weekend if I want to come home, ok?"  
  
"Yes I suppose. I just wish you would come home straight away. I hate you being with him"  
  
"I know you do. Well I had better go. I love you. Say sorry to Soda. Goodbye" I hung up on Mum. Then I got to thinking of Soda. Sodapop was whom I wanted but Paul had changed. I was so confused. I rang my bell and Paul collected the phone. Soon I fell asleep and didn't wake up until the next day.  
  
"Tia! You slept all through the day and night. You must be tired"  
  
"Yes, I am very tired. After the beating you gave me you wouldn't really believe I could get well straight away now did you?" I was testing him. Testing his limits. Paul would normally lash out at me, but instead he just clenched his jaw. He quickly walked out of the room. Paul's temper had not left and he would end up hurting me, I knew it. I couldn't exactly drive home though so I decided to see how our "first" date went and then go home after that.  
  
For the next few days as my body slowly healed itself Paul's temper did not show again, but that was because I did not try to wind him again. Paul did treat me like a queen though. It was strange to see him so nice but I wasn't complaining.  
  
It was after I only had a few bruises left that we went on our date. It had been two weeks since he had put me into hospital and he showed no signs of changing back to that person. Paul opened the car door for me and was acting like a real gentleman. When we got to the movies, he paid for my ticket and my popcorn.  
  
"Thanks for this Paul"  
  
"Anything for you, my queen" I smiled, but the whole 'queen' business was starting to get on my nerves. Paul and I never actually had proper conversations anymore, he just told me how much he loved me every single second. I was getting rather tired of it and couldn't wait to go home. Paul didn't know this but I was going home in two days, back to Tulsa and back to Soda. The movie was alright but I had seen better.  
  
"Let's go home now, Tia" Paul said, stating the obvious. I nodded and smiled though and walked back to the car with him. I decided I would tell Paul I was leaving, tonight. I wasn't sure how he would react so I prepared myself. Once we were home, I collected the phone and went into my bedroom. In my bedroom there was the door to the bathroom and on it was a lock so if Paul reacted badly, I could lock myself in the bathroom and ring Mum. I was in the middle of packing my bags when Paul walked in.  
  
"Tia? Are you going somewhere?" I could see his jaw clench. I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in,  
  
"I'm going back home, Paul! I hate the new you and I hate the old you! Find someone else!" Paul started banging on the door angrily and I had to stop myself from shaking.  
  
"Open the door, Tia!" He yelled. I cussed and dialled Mum's number.  
  
"Mum! I'm coming home! Please come pick me up tomorrow"  
  
"Are you alright, Tia? What has he done?"  
  
"Nothing. I just told him and he doesn't seem happy so I locked myself in the bathroom"  
  
"Oh are you sure you will be alright?"  
  
"Just come with a couple of the guys to hold Paul off and I will be fine"  
  
"Ok then darling. Don't get out of that bathroom until we are there. I love you"  
  
"Love you too. See you tomorrow" Paul had stopped banging on the door and I suppose heard the whole conversation.  
  
"Come on, Tia. We can work this out! I love you. You are my queen"  
  
"Go away! I don't love you, I love Soda!"  
  
"No you don't! I changed for you! I can never please you can I? You are a selfish bitch and once you are out of there you had a better watch out!"  
  
"Or what? You will put me in hospital again? I hate you Paul! You will never change and don't even try to! Go find some cheap slut because no longer will I be with you!" "I am the best you will ever have!" (A/N: My ex said that once hahahaha he was a real soft shit like the new Paul!)  
  
"You are the worst I have ever and will have! Go away!" Paul walked away, which I was thankful for. I sat in the bath, shaking. I was so scared of him now and I just wanted him to go away. Running away again might not solve the problem, but hell, it was the best idea I had.  
  
The night was uncomfortable and I was only falling asleep for hour periods. I was glad when it was morning and Mum rang told me she was coming. It would be another four hours before they arrived but I was glad they were just coming today.  
  
"Tia?" It was Mum!  
  
"Mum!" I unlocked the door and greeted Mum with a big hug. I was so glad that she was here! I just wanted to go home! Soon after Soda, Kady and Darry followed. I hugged Kadee and then I hugged Soda. I hugged Soda for the longest. I was so glad to see him again.  
  
"Thank you so much for coming. Paul has me real scared. I'll just finish packing my bags" I had just finished packing my last bag when Paul walked in.  
  
"Well would you look at the big happy family" He sneered. Soda and Darry made sure he didn't come near me but Paul didn't seem to want to get near me, he was more concentrated on Soda.  
  
"So you are her new toy boy"  
  
"Paul leave us alone" I piped up. I really didn't want a fight to break out between Soda and Paul.  
  
"No shouldn't this boy know the real Tia?"  
  
"He does know me! What are you talking about?"  
  
"I changed for you! I was real sweet and sensitive to you and yet you still rejected me! You can't handle anyone, Tia! You don't deserve anyone!"  
  
"I hate you. Just because you changed doesn't take back the two years of hell you put me through! Also I couldn't have a real conversation with the new improved Paul! You were boring! Now let us go" I grabbed my bags and made for the door. Soda and Darry held Paul back and soon followed as we made our way out to the car. I put all my bags into the boot of the car and then filed into the back seat next to Soda. Paul just watched as we drove away but I didn't think that would be the last time we saw him. All I knew was that I was happy to be back with Soda, Kady and Mum. Things were going to change and I liked it.  
  
A/N: Ok there we go! I know it's taken a while to get back up! Hope you enjoyed it! Please stay tuned for the next episode hehe! And I would like to give a special thanks to my reviewers.  
  
Naria4= You have submitted the most reviews and thanks for supporting my story! I love Soda to...actually I love them ALL!!! YAAAAAAAAY go the greasers! Well actually I'm not to keen on Steve but still! And in answer to your review way back you don't have to review all the chapters haha. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Vic= I'm not sure if you are still reading this story but thanks for the supportive first review! Hope you are enjoying it if you are still reading it!  
  
Karlei Shayner= I love your nickname it's awesome! Haha it's great to know that you love Soda it really is! Thanks for supporting my story and being encouraging in your reviews! Wow I spelt encouraging right go me! And thanks for the suggestion you left after chapter 8 but I didn't include it sorry! But that is in my other story "Life's difficulties" except its Dally so go check that out if you want! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please continue reading!  
  
Sara1664=Thanks for your compliments, they are much appreciated! I am glad you like my story! Please continue reading it because I'm not dragging in many reviews and people so I don't want to lose any! And I am trying to make my chapters longer...I will try and make them four pages long instead of three...hope that helps! Thanks for everything! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
  
Dallys Chick= Thanks for the great suggestion! I used it if you hadn't noticed hehe...that might be considered plagiarism but oh well! You leant it to me lol! Hope you have been reading still! Keep reading and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Driven to insanity = Yeah Sylvia makes everyone sick I think! Can't believe Dally is with her! Dally deserves far better than her don't you think? Thanks for your review and hope you are enjoying the story!  
  
Asia = Hey hope you are still reading! Are you enjoying the story? I hope so! Please keep reading and review if you want! Thanks!  
  
The dark flame = Thanks for your review! I have kept on continuing this story! Hope you are still enjoying it! Don't stop reading ever...or else pulls out pistol hehe  
  
GageLuisSodaBeMine = Thanks for reviewing! Lots of people love Soda but he is MINE! ALL MINE!! Mwahahaha! Now keep reading the story hehe...please review to!! Thank you! Hope you are enjoying the story! Also post some of your own stories...I would like to read them!  
  
Mrs Sodapop Curtis = I don't like your name because that means that you have taken MY boyfriend away goes away and cries like a little girl lol just kidding but he is mine! I really like your story "Vicky's secret" it's a REAL good start and am hoping you will update soon as my review said! I cut myself to lol but I'm getting counselling to stop that. I think Vicky should go there. Anyway it's real good and I really liked it so please update! Ok just saw the last time you put it up...pleeeeeeeeease update it! Just for me...please? Also hope I cleared up the little confusing part about Darry. He was still angry with her. Thanks for your review. Enjoy the story and keep reading!  
  
Hopeless Romantic = Hope you are still enjoying the story! Please keep reading and I will email you as soon as I have finished writing out all of this ok! Thanks for reading!  
  
LilBratyChild = Why thank you =) Your compliment made my day! Thanks for reading! Hope you are still enjoying it! Please keep on reading! Thanks for the support!  
  
Flamezblaze1 = Do you really have the same plot? Is it on fan fiction? It would be an interesting read! Please keep reading and hope you are enjoying this story!  
  
Gesso = If you think it's dumb then don't read and review =)  
  
Pirategirl143 = Soda didn't see Paul treating Tia like that. Hope you are enjoying the story! Please read and review thanks!  
  
Steves-girl = Don't worry I would never put her with Paul instead of Soda! Soda is just so cute and awesome and funny and ahhhhh I think I love a book character! Thanks for the support!  
  
Lindsays11letters = Don't you worry little missy I am on the same wavelength as you! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
